real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Singing Your Last Song
is the seventeenth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Honolulu The day after, everyone lays on the beach. Gabriëlle looks very confident, thinking that she's very close to winning the game. Zlatan enjoys the peace and silence at the moment. Zoey grabs her bottle of water and drinks something while both Céleste and Frossi are sleeping. Gabriëlle and Zlatan walk into the woods. Gabriëlle points out that if they get either Zoey or Frossi out next, they'll be in a good position to win the game. Zlatan agrees and says that they have to do their best on winning immunity. Challenge The final five arrive at the challenge. For this challenge, they all get a pogo stick with paint underneath. They need to make sure to draw the most part of the play field after 30 minutes. They can draw over each other to remove the colors. The colors; Frossi, Gabriëlle, Céleste, Zoey, Zlatan Survivors ready? GO! Everyone quickly starts to jump on their pogo stick as they start drawing parts of the field. Gabriëlle manages to take on Frossi while Zlatan focuses on Zoey. Zoey notices this and quickly paints over Zlatan's color. After 15 minutes, the colors magenta, black and red are the most common colors. Gabriëlle tells Zlatan to both go on Zoey because they don't want her to win the challenge. Céleste and Frossi both go on Gabriëlle's color. Zoey keeps jumping on her pogo stick, creating more pink. After 30 minutes, the ranking is; 5th place: Zlatan 4th place: Frossi 3rd place: Gabriëlle 2nd place: Céleste 1st place: Zoey Zoey wins individual immunity again! Zoey looks very excited, hugging Frossi and Céleste. Gabriëlle looks pissed, so does Zlatan. They will get what they want though, it's time for Frossi to go home. Honolulu Back at camp, Gabriëlle takes Céleste with her. Gabriëlle promises her safety if she votes Frossi. Céleste feels like she doesn't want to vote Frossi but she knows that Gabriëlle and Zlatan are dominant enough to take her out. However, she stays quiet and says she will think about it. Céleste tells the plan to Zoey and Zoey thinks Gabriëlle is trying to trick Céleste. Céleste feels like Gabriëlle is trustworthy enough. Zoey frowns as she hears this. She knows Gabriëlle and Zlatan are two snakes. She promises Céleste that Gabriëlle and Zlatan are bad news. Frossi sees Zoey and Céleste talking. Frossi knows that those two girls are tuff competition and he has to do something. He wants to win this game and if he just let things go by, he won't win the million dollars. He heads up to Zlatan and Gabriëlle and suggests voting out Céleste. He approaches them and says he wants an final three with them. Zlatan looks surprised. Gabriëlle is sold. Frossi smiles, being very shocked it went this easy. Tribal Council As the final five enters the tribal council area, the jurors arrive as well. They smile when they see the immunity necklace around Zoey's neck. Gabriëlle notices this, being very annoyed. Jeff congratulates Zoey on winning immunity. Jeff then asks Gabriëlle how she feels. She states that she's been feeling very confident, making some jurors roll their eyes. Frossi says that these days have been hard but he's ready to play the game. Céleste looks at Frossi, feeling bad for him. Everyone then votes. Jeff announces the results. . . . . First vote... . . . . Gabriëlle (Gabriëlle slaps her hand to her mouth while Zoey chuckles) . . . . Céleste . . . . Frossi 1 vote Frossi, 1 vote Céleste, 1 vote Gabriëlle . . . . . . . . Céleste . . . . . . . . . . . . 17th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii and the 9th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . Céleste (3-1-1) Céleste quickly looks at Gabriëlle in full disgust. Gabriëlle nods, saying that she should respect the game. Zoey looks at Gabriëlle, shaking her head. As she looks back at Céleste, she gives her the 'I-Told-You-So' look. Céleste gets her torch snuffed for a second time, blowing a kiss to the jurors. Votes Frossi voted Céleste: "A beautiful young lad who will find her way to the top outside of Survivor. You're great and you're such a warrior. Good game, Céleste!" Gabriëlle voted Céleste: "Well, finally it came to singing your last song. Good bye." Zlatan voted Céleste: "It's been good, you have done amazingly." Céleste voted Frossi: "My fingers are crossed. I hope I could trust you, Gabriëlle. If not, I will burn you." Zoey voted Gabriëlle: "Don't play with fire, girl, because burning your hand would cost you a million dollars." Final Words "Well turns out that you can't trust anybody in this damn game. I hate that grudge of a Gabriëlle. I had no chance, so yeah... I came in 5th place though. That's good, I'm proud." - Céleste, 5th Place